<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art: Ending one minute at a time by mekare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688142">Art: Ending one minute at a time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare'>mekare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captivity, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, M/M, Pencil, Traditional Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are captured together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art: Ending one minute at a time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/225292">Ending one minute at a time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev">gottalovev</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fic inspired me from the getgo, this is the specific paragraph: <i>As Steve gets his bearings a little bit, he realizes that his head is resting on a strong thigh and that fingers are softly going though his hair, touching his face in light caresses. That and the fact that Danny sounds scared makes Steve believe whatever happened was pretty bad. He tries to remember... they were in a warehouse? Danny will know, so Steve starts to open his eyes, but it's hard, it's like the world wants to vanish again.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>